ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus Macdonald
="The Flying Scotsman" Angus McDonald= The Flying Scotsman - in 1928 it became the first ever train to make a successful journey from the capital of Scotland, Edinburgh, to the capital of England, London. With this incredible trip, it left a huge mark on history, immortalising itself in to fame spreading much further than it's homeland of Scotland. Now, in 2008, hoping to follow the same train tracks to fame is Angus McDonald, wrestling's very own "Flying Scotsman". Background Wrestling briefly around the UK, he quickly moved over to America but was still restricted to indie fame there. Always hoping to make it big, he jumped at the opportunity when finding out TWOSTARS were scouting for fresh new faces. In the ring he doesn't take an entirely serious attitude and is known for in match shenenanigans. Despite his small size he lets it known in his actions and the way he talks that he considers himself an unstoppable force; on the brink of complete and utter delusion. He is usually full of energy but can often end up making very little sense when excited. Since joining TWOstars Angus has definently done one thing. Although he doesn't hold the most impressive win/lose record he's always tried his best to entertain the fans and have fun himself. Not having the best of luck when it comes to single matches, Angus seems to have found his niche with tag team matches. In his early days of TWOstardom he found a partner in Randy Roko, another newbie who hailed from Scotland and later a third team mate, the giant known as Willard. The three have proven themselves to be a more than formidable team even if half the time Willard is the only one who actually knows what he's doing. Backstage Angus has been known to be even more nonsensical backstage, speaking gibberish and performing random acts of madness at other superstars expense. Appearance For a general but brief description on his physical appearance just imagine Paul London but slightly more pale and with ginger hair that hangs just above his shoulder. For his attire he wears a red and brown tartan kilt, black boots and white wristbands. On his face he has a mask that shares the same tartan as his kilt. His mask has a hole on top so his hair can come out (ala Psychosis) and a top his head he wears a brown bonnet. =Career= Entrance Music "Sahti Waari" - Turisas Entrance Style When Angus' music starts up, he waits a brief moment before coming out onto the stage and stopping. He observes the crowd, moving his head both left and right, before suddenly shooting his arm upwards. Pulling it down twice pyro is shot out a fair distance from either side of him and the sound of a train's whistle blasts out from the titantron, sounding over his music. Once the pyro has settled down Angus hops up and down excitedly and then runs on the spot, doing train movements with his arms. Bursting into a sprint, he dashes down to the ring and rushes round it once and goes on to run up the ringside steps and jump atop the turnbuckle. Once again while perched upon the turnbuckle he performs his 'Blow the Whistle' taunt which is, again, accompanied by the sound of a trains whistle being blown. Finally enterring the ring Angus performs a few brief stretches before either laying down his bonnet in the corner or throwing it out to the audience. Title History TWOStars Triple Crown Championship (Lost to Famous cashing in MITB directly after his match) TWOstars Television Champion Winner of the 2009 Battle Royal match =Normal, Signature & Finishing Moves= Normal Moves *arm drag (several variations) *Irish whip *snap suplex *snapmare/dropkick combo *headscissors takedown *hurricanrana (standing + top rope) *spinning neckbreaker *jaw breaker *headlock *hammerlock *drop toe hold *Half crab *Mexican Stretch *chops *Front dropkick (standing + top rope) *hip attack (when done to a cornered opponent, always followed up with a bulldog) *sunsetflip pin *standing senton Splash *Moonsault (standing) *School boy pin *Tornado ddt *Monkey flip *Piggy-back sleeperhold Signature Moves *'Twist of Freight' - Twist of fate *'Train Damage' - Cobra Clutch. He doesn't let go of this move without a fight and will apply it from anywhere. *'The Train Hop' - Rocker Dropper *'Murder by Girder' - Moonsault Leg Drop (top rope, performs "Greetin's fae Glasgae" taunt before doing so) *'Go Train' - Shining Wizard Finishers *'The Last Stop' - Ranhei (sometimes from the top rope)(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IVpH6XvBZg) *'From Edinburgh to HEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!' - Hurricanrana Driver ( a hurricanrana to an opponent on their knees, driving them head first into the mat) His final finishing move, The Tartan Backpack, is a Lung Blower that he has several variations of. He'll normally only use one or two per match though. *'Tartan Backpack' - A Lung Blower ::Variation 1 - Reverse Shattered Dreams Lung Blower ::Variation 2 - Sunset Flip Lung Blower ::Variation 3 - Reverse DDT into a Lung Blower ::Variation 4 - Ultimo DDT into a Lung Blower ::Variation 5 - Sliced Bread No. 2 Lung Blower ::Variation 6 - Springboard Lung Blower ::Variation 7 - Wheelbarrow lift dropped into a Lung Blower ::Variation 8 - Full Nelson Lung Blower ::Variation 9 - Lung Blower from the turnbuckle (done in a similar style to the Tornado DDT) ::Variation 10 - Cross armed Lung Blower Signature Spots *After performing a big impact move, before following up he'll often perform his 'blow the whistle' taunt. *When knocking his opponent down with a front dropkick, while momentum's on his side, he'll kick his legs excitedly as he hits the ground before kipping back up to his feet. =Bits And Bobs= Allies *"The Rolling Pirate" Randy Roko and "The Immortal" Willard, along with Angus, made up the fun-loving, prank-delivering Immortal Highlanders. *He has a strong relationship with Evil Gringo - with the TWOstar legend occasionally teaming up with the Immortal Highlanders to form the Evil Immortal Highlanders. *He is also pally with Craig Van Dam. Enemies *For a long time Angus did his very best to win over Joseph Helms but the vampire had absolutely no interests in befriending the silly train-man. *There is a long-running feud between Jason Bell and himself; with Jason taking a very personal dislike to the loveable hero. Important, and very true, Trivia *The Flying Scotsman can't actually fly. *The Flying Scotsman's favourite drink is lucozade. *Angus believes that Sickness is a philosophical genius. *The Flying Scotsman's favourite game is table tennis. *Angus thinks that subways (as in underground train stations, not the sandwich) are a form of witchcraft. *Angus isn't allowed any sugar after 8:30pm *Despite being corrected on several occasions, Angus believes that his bosses name is Aaron Winters as opposed to Arron Winter. *Angus has a train conductors hat that he likes to wear on special occasions. Classic Pranks Category:Wrestlers